Legends:Carida
|setor = Setor Barma |sistema = Sistema CaridaChampions of the Force |sois = 1 : Caridan |luas = 2 (incluindo a Lua Mascot) |duraçãodia = 25 horas locais |duraçãoano = 357 dias locais |atmosfera = Tipo I (respirável) |clima = Temperado |terreno primário = * Florestas * Desertos * Geleiras * Selvas * Tundra ártica |especies = Caridanos |outrasespecies = Humanos |lingua = * Língua Caridana * Básico Padrão Galáctico |governo = Conselho de administração Comercial/Militar de Carida |população = *25 milhões * 75% Caridanos * 23% Humanos * 2% Droides |importações = Gêneros alimentícios |exportações = * Frotas militares * Tecnologia militar * Equipamento industrial |afiliação = * Conselho de Comerciantes * República Galáctica * Confederação de Sistemas IndependentesThe Clone Wars: Wild Space '' * Império Galáctico * Aliança para restauração da República |posição = 4|coord = M-9|classe = Terrestre|diâmetro = 18 324 quilometros|gravidade = Pesada (1,98 Padrão)|terreno = *Florestas *Desertos *Geleiras *Selvas *Tundra ártica|interesse = *Academia de Carida **Lado do penhasco *Distrito Caridano *Residência de Dean *Deserto Forgofshar *Rio Ressl *Platô Spinara *Dentes de Tarkin |fauna = Aracnóide cambatente |especie = Caridano |gentílico = Caridano |imageBG = ffffff}} '''Carida', originalmente conhecida por Ord Carida, é conhecida, por ser a casa da força mais destrutiva da Galáxia, os temidos Stormtroopers. Por gerações, recrutas têm sido treinados para servir ao Imperador e à Ordem Imperial nesse planeta. O terreno de Carida é composto por predadores primitivos, plantas carnívoras e insetos venenosos, além das enormes montanhas e encostas, planícies de grama e mares volumosos o que fazem de Carida o local perfeito para os constantes treinamentos das Tropas Imperiais. Além dessas qualidades, Carida é facilmente acessível e esta localizada bem próxima aos Mundos do Núcleo o que só melhora a situação do Império, o que faz desse planeta e não outros, a casa dos Stormtroopers. Características Este mundo largo, de alta gravidade estava coberto totalmente por montanhas rochosas e campos de gelo congelados, de chuva florestas intensas até plantas carnívoras, e desertos. Como tal, este planeta era o campo de treinamento perfeito para o combate em terrenos íngremes e desfavoráveis. Foi um dos exportadores de alimentos, e era governado pelo Conselho dos Mercadores, que mais tarde compartilharia poder com uma administração militar. História A Velha República Ord Carida, o planeta foi colonizado pela República Galáctica como Ordnance/Depósito Regional algum tempo cerca de 12.000 ABY. The Essential Guide to Warfare Durante o conflito Guerra Civil Pius Dea, que terminou com dominação de Pius Dea sobre a República Galáctica, a Unidade Avançada de Elite Voadora teve um papel importante na vitória dos Jedi sobre a guarnição Pius Dea do planeta. Durante o tempo da Guerra Fria, um conflito proxy entre o Império Sith e República Galáctica, alguns forrageiros descobriram um túnel bruto escavando a maior cadeia de montanhas do Carida, acreditando ser a entrada de uma antiga cidade de contos de fada. Eventualmente, alguém foi enviado para verificar as descobertas dos Forrageiros. Carida foi o local de um importante centro de treinamento militar, o Academia de Carida. As instalações de treinamento foram oferecidos à República Galáctica para a formação de um exército criado pelo Lei de Criação Militar antes das Guerras Clônicas.HoloNet News Vol. 531 52 Esta mesma facilidade foi convertida voluntariamente pela população para um Centro de Treinamento Imperial e foi a casa do Stormtrooper do Império, junto com várias centenas de Ultra Droides de Batalha B3.The New Essential Guide to Droids O planeta continuou leal a República durante as Guerra Clônicas e era um defensor inflexível do Império Galáctico até o seu amargo fim.The Essential Chronology Guerras Clônicas tentaram destruir Valor durante a conferência de estratégia.]] Em 22 ABY, o primeiro ano da guerra, o planeta foi o local de uma das vitórias para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes sobre a República. Perda de controle da República em Carida, juntamente com outra recente derrota, liderados pelo Grão-Mestre Jedi Yoda a acreditar que a República precisava de outra grande vitória. Algum tempo depois, no curso da guerra, Carida estava mais uma vez sob o controle da República. A República operou em uma estação espacial, conhecida como [[Legends:Valor (estação espacial) |'' Valor ]], juntamente na órbita de Carida e foi o local de um Conferência de estratégia da República cerca de 20 ABY.Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' Os Separatistas, sobre um droide, sem sucesso eles tentaram destruir a estação durante a conferência usando uma bomba no Cruzador Jedi, o ''Renown''. Próximo do Fim da Guerra, Tropas da República apreenderam um fábrica da União Techno em Tar Morden e logo, adquirindo muitos droides caranguejos, o qual foram enviados para Carida.The New Essential Guide to Droids'' História Posterior O planeta também teve numerosos rancores sobre ele, que estes tinham sido transportados de outros mundos. Eles eram frequentemente utilizados para exercícios de treinamento, colocando stormtroopers ou veículos imperiais contra eles.Star Wars: Empire at War O planeta também foi o local da Batalha de Carida, entre as forças do Grande Almirante Thrawn. e naves do Consórcio Zann.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption O TB-TM "Spider Walker" foi desenvolvido e fabricado em Carida. O General Veers também testou o primeiro módulo de TB-TT. Carida foi também a terra natal do Amilrante Kendal Ozzel. Carida originalmente tinha duas luas, um dos quais, a Lua Mascot, tinha o logotipo da Academia esculpida em sua superfície. Em 8 ABY, Mako Spince tentou remover o logotipo usando antimatéria. Em vez de alcançar esse objetivo, a lua foi inteiramente destruída. Em algum momento depois da Batalha de Endor, a Aliança Rebelde, ou seja, Mon Mothma, considerou tanto recrutamento de Carida ou de outro modo contendo Carida como parte de seus planos de longo prazo de enfraquecimento da infra-estrutura militar do Império, embora Carlist Rieekan, expressa que só pode conter o planeta na melhor das hipóteses, sem haver o recrutamento. Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide A Destruição de Carida O planeta foi destruído em 11 DBY pelo Jedi Kyp Durron sob a influência do espírito do Lorde Sith Exar Kun utilizando o Esmagador de Sóis, uma super arma que disparou torpedos em uma estrela e que causou esta uma supernova. De antemão, Durron possuía informações sobre seu irmão solicitado, Zeth, que tinha sido forçado a entrar no programa stormtrooper. Os Caridanos falsamente disseram a ele qeu Zeth foi morto em uma manobra de treinamento, e, num acesso de raiva, Durron disparou um torpedo Ressonância no sol do sistema. Kyp anunciou que tinha duas horas para evacuar antes de seu mundo foi destruído, e apenas antes de acontecer, o tenente Dauren alertou que Zeth ainda estava vivo. Muitos Imperiais foram evacuados do planeta, porém tiveram exceções. Como Kyp correu para a superfície para encontrar Zeth, o sol caiu e explodiu em duas ondas de choque enormes. Kyp conseguiu encontrar seu irmão Zeth. No entanto, Dauren foi impedido por Zeth de ficar a bordo do navio de seu irmão e Kyp foi forçado a assistir seu irmão morrer na primeira onda. Kyp escapou, mas a segunda onda rachou o planeta ao meio. Nos bastidores O jogo para PC Star Wars: Rebellion equivocadamente coloca Carida no Setor Fakir dos Mundos do Núcleo. O Sector Fakir está realmente localizado na Orla Interior. Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas das Colônias Categoria:Planetas destruídos Categoria:Mundos fortaleza Categoria:Gravidade pesada Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas terrestres Categoria:Lugares em Carida